Morphtronic
Morphtronics, known as Deformers in the Japanese version, are an Archetype of monsters debuting in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are used by Leo in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s anime, and were introduced in the Set "Crossroads of Chaos". Their effects are dictated by their Battle Position. They are depicted in how they "morph" when they change their Battle Position, which changes their effect and appearance (humanoid form in Attack Position; item form in Defense Position). They transform into small household items, like magnets and mobile phones. Despite their appearances, Morphtronics are not all Machine type monsters and they also represent a wide array of Attributes. These cards may be based on the entire Transformers toyline that are still very popular. These are also the 5D's equivalent to Roids as they both transform, but while Roids are vehicles Morphtronics are small house-hold technology like cellphones, boomboxes and remotes. Playing Style Morphtronics are low in Level and have low ATK and DEF, but often have effects that can rapidly boost their collective power. Amassing enough collective power, Morphtronics can produce powerful OTKs and strong defensive locks. A common strategy for using Morphtronics is the Morphtronic Direct Attack OTK. This strategy focuses on using "Celfon" to swarm the field. The play style finishes the game after swarming by switching "Boarden", from defense to attack position(allowing 'Morphtronic' monsters to attack directly), for a one turn kill. Together, "Radion", "Boomboxen", "Boarden" and "Celfon" deal exactly 8000 direct damage. With the help of "Celfon's" swarming ability, "Boomboxen's" negate attack ability, these four "Morphtonics" should be fairly easy to get out, given the right probabilities due to the effect of "Morphtronic Celfon". Another way to OTK, which is often faster then the above mentioned one if you draw the right hand, is the Morphtronic Synchro OTK. Using "Power Tool Dragon" equipped with "Double Tool C&D", attack directly for 3300 damage. Then attack directly again this time with "Ancient Sacred Wyvern" for 5400 damage to win. This may sound like a challenge to pull off, but with the right resources, it can be possible. Using, and recycling, your Tuners with "Morphtronic Repair Unit" or "Junk Box", you can summon the necessary Synchro Monsters to win. In order for this OTK to work, your opponent must, of course, have no monsters and Spells/Traps. Using "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Giant Trunade", "Boarden"-"Boarden" lock. All of these locks, even the worst, shut down nearly all of your opponent's attack options. With these locks, it is very easy for Morphtronics to do a one turn kill as their attack positions effects can all be used at once by switching all their positions into attack, such as "Boarden" able to protect other Morphtronic monsters while it is in defense position, and switching to attack position, allowing all the Morphtronics monsters to attack directly. With cards such as Morphtronic Map and Morphtronic Clocken Morph Counters can turn into lots of damage for your opponent. A good way to deposit Morph Counters into Morphtronic Map is through cards like Gadget Driver, Morphtronic Monitron, Book of Moon, Enemy Controller, Stumbling, Spirit Burner, and Windstorm of Etaqua. Labyrinth of Nightmare is good way of getting morph counters and catching your opponent off guard if you activate it during their End Phase. Morphtronic Burn Morphtronics make an efficient burn deck when used correctly. A Morphtronic burn deck relies mainly on using two Morphtronic Magnens to create an efficient lock-down which allows you to perform the rest of the burning correctly. On the note of protection, you may also want to have a couple Morphtronic Forcefields down for some extra defenses. Also, a Morphtronic Cameran in defense mode will help keep your other Morphtronics safe. As for the actual burning, your main forces are Morphtronic Clocken and Morphtronic Datatron. Clocken only works while in defense position, once per turn you can place one morph counter on Clocken, and then when you have enough counters, you can tribute Clocken for 1000 points of damage for each counter. Datatron, on the other hand, has the ability for constant damage. While in attack mode, you can tribute another Morphtronic for 600 points of damage, and while in defense mode, Datatron simply does 300 points once per turn. For quick use of these abilities, keep a few Gadget Drivers in your hand so you can use their defense abilities immediately. In the end, your field should end up with two Magnens, one Clocken, one Datatron, and one Cameran, all in defense mode. In your spell and trap zone, you should have two Forcefields, one Morphtronic Bind, and a possible Dark Bribe. Morphtronic Equip The classical idea of Morphtronics is the way that Leo from the 5D's anime uses them. This way is by fully utilizing equip spells. The main monsters for this type of deck are Power Tool Dragon (PT Dragon) and the newer Morphtronic Vacuumen. Once again, like the burn deck, Forcefield and Cameran are quite useful for defense. For attack, your main power will be Morphtronic Videon who gains a extra 800 attack for card equipped to it. The ability of PT Dragon allows for the quick getting of Equip Spells from the deck. While Vacuumen has two efficient uses of equipping. While in defense position, you can steal one of your opponents monsters and equip it to Vacuumen, and in attack position you can get rid of a card equipped to Vacuumen to deal 500 points of damage to your opponent. With a combination of PT Dragon's ability to gain equip spells, and Vacuumen's burning. You can easily use your equip spells.The only downfall to this deck is book of moon,if you can get past that then this deck is golden. Another good card to use with Power Tool Dragon is Power Break. It is an amazing trap card that returns up to 3 equip spells from your field or graveyard to your deck. allowing you to utilize Power Tool Dragon's effect even more. What's even better is that your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each equip returned. This deck can also be combined with the burn deck for more damage. Morphtronic "OTK" The Morphtronic "OTK" deck is by far one the most popular of the Morphtronic decks, because it tends to be one of the fastest and most consistent. The main monsters used in this type of deck are Morphtronic Boarden, Morphtronic Radion, and Morphtronic Boomboxen. Morphtronic "OTK" relies on having all of the above monsters on the field in attack mode and then attacking your opponent directly using Boarden's attack mode ability. This is also the deck that Morphtronic Celfon is quite popular in, seeing as he allows you to special summon from the deck while in attack mode. Once again, protection is key. As always, Forcefield will come in handy as well as Bind. One of the most versatile parts of this deck is Boarden. Boarden's defense ability means that no Morphtronics can be destroyed by battle. So when the going gets rough, make sure you try to keep some Gadget Drivers in your hand for the quick switch to defense mode. Another way to OTK is Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Boomboxen and Power-Up Adapter and boarden (if your opponent has monsters). First attack directly with Radion the equip radion with power-up adapter and give its power to boomboxen and attack directly twice with 3800 attack points this will deal 9400 points of damage. Morphtronic Sync/Burn Lock This deck type takes into account all of the above, but mainly focuses on locking down your opponent's attacks by swarming with Morphtronic Celfon and locking down with Morphtronic Magnen and Morphtronic Boarden. However at the same time, including Tuners like Morphtronic Scopen will help if you combine them with multiple Morphtronic Repair Units and Morphtronic Celfons; it becomes possible to Synchro Summon many times in a turn (e.g. Stardust Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, most other level 7 to 8 Synchro Monsters). Another way to use this deck is to lock down the field while playing Morphtronic Clocken as a "Wave-Motion Cannon". This provides a difficult situation for your opponent to get out of, which can only be possible if they have a Lightning Vortex or similar card, any of which can be easily destroyed via Dark Bribe or Solemn Judgment. You can combine many combos with the "Morphtronics" as there are vast swarming possibilities, and their respective effects can cause trouble for your opponent, especially when combined with Synchro Monsters. Morphtronic Synchro The Morphtronic Synchro deck is the fastest of the decks. Morphtronics currently have three Tuner monsters: Morphtronic Scopen, Morphtronic Remoten and Morphtronic Lantron, both of which are level 3, but each are completely different from the other. While in attack position, Scopen can special summon any level 4 Morphtronic monster from the hand, and while in defense mode, he is treated as a level 4 monster. Remoten, on the other hand, can (while in Attack Mode) remove from play a "Morphtronic" monster in the Graveyard to add another "Morphtronic" monster of the same level from your Deck to your hand. While in Defense Mode, you can send a "Morphtronic" from your hand to the graveyard to get a "Morphtronic" of the same level from the Graveyard into your hand. Both of these effects have their own uses, while neither is particularly better than the other. Scopen tends to provide for the faster deck speed, but both should be used in a Synchro deck. Scopen allows for easy level 7 synchros with his attack mode ability and if you have a Gadget Driver, you can then use his defense mode ability for a level 8 Synchro, all in one turn. Remoten, while not as fast, is equally as powerful, especially later in the game. Scopen is best for early game, and Remoten tends to be more useful mid to late game. Remoten is especially useful when your hand is out of usable level 4 Morphtronics, which tend to be the backbone of the Morphtronic Synchro deck. Simply remove a level 4 Morphtronic from the grave, preferably Morphtronic Slingen. If you have multiple options for level 4s, here is the preferred order of removal. Slingen should usually be the first removed, followed by Morphtronic Boomboxen. If you can avoid it, try to not remove Morphtronic Radion unless there are no other level 4 Morphtronics. As for Remoten's second ability, while it might seem useful, you probably won't use it that often, simply because it usually doesn't tend to matter what other Morphtronic is on the field, since you'll Synchro Summon anyway. Once again, like every other Morphtronic deck, Celfon is invaluable. Boarden also might come in handy as a good back up plan and for level 6 Synchros. Don't worry about many Morphtronic defense cards (Morphtransition, etc.) even though Morphtronic Barrier may prove useful. Morphtronic Accelerator is always useful and is very useful for quick destruction. If you are using Ancient Fairy Dragon, then Morphtronic Map will be very useful, but only if you run at least two, simply for the special summon power. Junk Box will also prove useful for the grave summoning power and it's downside will probably not come into play. Weaknesses Due to these monster's effects depending on what battle position they are in, cards like Final Attack Orders and Level Limit - Area A would throw off their play style. Also, since almost every Morphtronic monster has a level of 3 or less, cards like Infinite Dismissal, Nanobreaker and Possessed Dark Soul would help prevent the opponent from swarming you with them. Deck Devastation Virus, Power Filter and King Tiger Wanghu would completely cripple you due in part to the fact that all Morphtronic monsters have less than 1500 ATK points. Since nearly all Morphtronic monsters are machines, System Down is an extremely dangerous card. Furthermore it would also render cards like Junk Box and Machine Assembly Line useless. As most commonly used Morphtronics are Machines, Chimeratech Fortress Dragon can severely cripple a good field of Morphtronics. Power Tool Dragon and Morphtronic Forcefield cannot prevent this, because they are all being used as Fusion Material Monsters. List of Morphtronic locks: Magnen-Magnen,Staplen-Staplen,Magnen-Staplen,Magnen-Boarden,Double tool C&D- Magnen,Double tool C&D- Staplen,double tool- double tool, Boarden-Boarden, double tool-boarden, boarden-staplen Recommended Cards Monsters * Morphtronic Celfon * Morphtronic Scopen * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Morphtronic Radion * Morphtronic Boarden * Morphtronic Slingen * Morphtronic Lantron * Morphtronic Staplen * Morphtronic Vacuumen * Morphtronic Remoten * Sangan Spells * Morphtronic Accelerator * Morphtronic Map * Junk Box * Break! Draw! * United We Stand * Mage Power * Double Tool C&D Traps * No Entry!! * Threatening Roar * Morphtronic Bind * Morphtransition * Dimensional Prison * Compulsory Evacuation Device Extra Deck * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Armory Arm * Stardust Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Ally of Justice Catastor * Ally of Justice Decisive Armor * Magical Android * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon * Vylon Delta * Seven Swords Warrior * Power Tool Dragon * Life Stream Dragon OTK Recommended Monsters * Morphtronic Boomboxen * Morphtronic Radion * Morphtronic Celfon * Morphtronic Boarden * Morphtronic Clocken * Morphtronic Scopen * Sangan * Cyber Dragon * Morphing Jar Spells * Junk Box * Morphtronic Map * Morphtronic Accelerator * Double Tool C&D * Limiter Removal * Swords of Revealing Light * Giant Trunade Traps * Morphtronic Bind * Threatening Roar * Morphtransition * Trap Stun * Torrential Tribute Extra Deck * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Vylon Delta * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Naturia Landoise * Stardust Dragon * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Power Tool Dragon * Life Stream Dragon Category:Archetypes